Greg Potter and the Philosopher's Stone
by FrozenPanda97
Summary: James and Lily had two sons, twins, Harry and Greg. One Halloween Greg was named the Boy Who Lived and Harry was named the Lucky One. They are now eleven and about to begin their first year at Hogwarts School and Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter. _

**Greg Potter and the Philosopher's Stone  
(1) Halloween. **

* * *

"Are you sure that it will be safe?"

"I'm positive."

"But Voldemort is still after us."

"Leela promised to take care of them."

The couple that were arguing on their doorstep were Lily and James Potter. Today was Hallowen and their friend, and the godfather to their son, Harry, was having a party at his manor - NOT BLACK Manor - and practically got onto hands and knees to get Dumbledore to say that it'll be okay.

"But I'll be worried the entire time" moaned Lily. James rolled his eyes and grabbed the arms of his wife.

"The sooner we're gone, the sooner we can come back" smiled James and he pecked Lily on the lips.

"Fine, fifteen minutes and then we're gone, back to our baby boys" smiled Lily. James nodded and they apparated away.

Around five minutes after the young couple left, the babysitter Leela finally got a seat. The eldest Potter twin would not stop crying. Greg Potter was well known in the wizarding community for having a set of lungs. Meanwhile, his younger brother Harry was very quiet, sometimes people had to check his breathing just to make sure the year old was alive.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Startled, Leela shot up.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm bloody coming!" yelled Leela, and in her tiredness forgot all her lessons, not that it would matter much.

She opened the door, rubbing her eyes and died right there on the doormat.

Without a glance at the girl who kissed him on a dare in fourth year, Peter Pettingrew walked into the home of his friends, well they were his friends.

Lord Voldemort a step behind him.

"W-why did I have to knock?" he asked his master.

"Because, if I blew up the house, Harry would be gone without a blink, if I knocked, you told me about a curse that would pull me into the door and I'm to tired to fight that. And if the idiot girl remembered her lessons, she would not think twice to let in Wormtail" smirked Voldemort.

"Now where is young Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort.

"Upstairs my L-l-ord" said Peter and he lead the way to the nursery.

In their cribs were awake Harry Potter and snoring Greg Potter.

"Unc 'tail?" asked Harry, taking his thumb from his mouth.

"Aww, so cute" said Voldemort before he raised his wand and pointed it to Harry, and whispered the killing curse.

As the curse hit Harry, the young boy glowed and the spell flew right back to the Dark Lord, who screamed in pain, the scream was so loud that a piece of metal that was on the mobile that sang the Hogwarts theme. It somehow bended into a V shape.

Terrified and shocked, Peter Pettingrew ran away.

Harry blinked past the blood running down his face, his eyes rolled back into his head and the boy who lived lay down and went to sleep, his brother was woken up by the noise and light and looked around. His eyes passed over the steaming black robes and onto the piece of metal. He picked it up and screamed when a searing pain erupted up in his hand and he dropped the metal, a V now on his palm. Blinking past the tears, Greg saw his younger brother by ten minutes lying still and covered in blood.

Greg wanted his brother to wake up and began to shake him, somehow getting blood onto himself.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared beside Lily and James, who heard alarms from James watch that powerful magic was being used.

"Is that...?" whispered Lily and she pointed to the black robes.

"Well, was, my dear, now what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore and he picked up Greg, who was staring at his parents.

Dumbledore grabbed the Gregs wrist and saw the V there.

"Lily, James, I believe Greg to be the Boy Who Lived."

* * *

**I know that I have published this before but I didn't really like the way it was going so I have decided to start it all over again. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lily felt herself wake up. She twisted her body to look at James. Who was still snoring away. Sighing, Lily climbed out of bed, slipped on her housecoat and made her way down the corridor. She stopped in front of a door which said "Greg's Room." She silently opened the room to check on her son.

Greg's room was filled with posters of bands (muggle and wizard), he had a guitar in the corner, comics piled up beside his bed. Greg himself was lying face forward onto his pillow. His red hair was piled around his head, hiding his face. But Lily knew that he had her sisters blue eyes. Taken from her mother. SHe smiled and silently closed the door.

She went into the next room which said "Harry's Room" and silently opened the door. Harry's room was filled with fictional books. Harry likes sitting and reading about other worlds. He didn't have any posters on the wall. Harry looked just like James but had Lily's eyes, which James was grateful for.

Lily closed Harry's door and headed back to bed. She climbed in and James rested his arm on her, got himself comfortable and went back to sleep. Lily smiled and slowly closed her eyes.

* * *

Lily stood at the cooker, making some eggs for her boys. And by boys, she means all five of them.

James came downstairs with his sons right beside him. James pecked his wife on the cheek before taking his seat. Harry and Greg grabbed their seats and the fireplace came to life, and Sirius and Remus walked in. Lily's boys.

Greg looked at the time and groaned.

"Mum, do we have to go?" he asked his mother.

"Yes" said Lily, "but don't worry your father and I have to go as well."

"Go to what?" asked James, his mouth full of bacon.

"It's Dudley's birthday today" explained Lily, placing her eggs on the table and James' head fell forward onto the table.

"I don't feel well" he moaned. Lily whacked him.

"Tough, if I have to go, you have to go too" said Lily.

"Why do you even have to go in the first place?" asked Sirius.

"Petunia wants to try and make friends. Dudley, my nephew, doesn't have any friends because everyone else hates him so she feels that since he has two cousins, they could try to get along" shrugged Lily. Harry and Greg didn't trust Dudley. The large boy tried to make the boys weak by calling them Freaks and weirdos but only in front of his father. Greg once told Dudley to shove it and he got yelled at by their Uncle Vernon.

Dudley stays over once a month and they actually do have a time then. Dudley loves his auntie and he finds magic amazing.

* * *

The Potters walked into the Zoo, where they planned to meet the Dursleys. The Saturday was very sunny and the zoo seemed to be filled with people. The Dursleys were spotted straight away. The large Vernon Dursley almost seemed to fill the place, the petite Petunia holding the shoulders of a large blonde boy. Petunia smiled as the Potters approached them.

The boys stared at each other as the adults started talking.

"Okay, lets go look at the animals" said Lily. Dudley smiled at her when his father wasn't looking. Petunia bought the boys some ice cream and they began walking.

The group got to see lions, gorillas, elephants, giraffes and they then had a quick lunch.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house and the three boys stared at this one snake. This one snake was quite large and wasn't moving. Dudley clearly wanted the snake to move and he called his father over.

"Make it move," he whined at his father. Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Greg smiled at Harry, rolled his eyes and moved away.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head toward Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly:

"I get that all the time."

"I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying."

The snake nodded vigorously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked.

The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it.

Boa Constrictor, Brazil.

"Was it nice there?"

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see - so you've never been to Brazil?"

As the snake shook its head.

"I would love to set you free but my mother wouldn't like it so I am sorry for that" said Harry and the snake nodded in understanding. Harry smiled and moved away, leaving the snake to entertain his cousin and brother.

But he didn't noticed his brother watch him leave.

The rest of the day was fine and Petunia and Lily were proud of another day out with two families that didn't end with James and Vernon trying to prove who the better man was.

The Dursleys climbed into the car while the Potters used their own means to get to their home.

* * *

The boys were tried when they got home so Harry and Greg were sent to their room to relax for a while. Harry grabbed the new book he was making his way through. It was titled: "British Ghosts: Who are Real and Who Are Not" while Greg went into his room, reached under his bed and lifted a notebook.

Ever since they were five, Greg noticed weird little facts about his brother and he began to keep notes on them.

He didn't have many notes but he felt that it would eventually add up to something.

_1\. Harry has a really good control of his magik. Magic. _

_2\. He can read through his books really fast. _

_3\. He can talk to snakes (?)_


End file.
